Heart failure is a common and potentially lethal condition affecting humans, with sub-optimal clinical outcomes often resulting in symptoms, morbidity and/or mortality, despite maximal medical treatment. In particular, “diastolic heart failure” refers to the clinical syndrome of heart failure occurring in the context of preserved left ventricular systolic function (ejection fraction) and in the absence of major valvular disease. This condition is characterised by a stiff left ventricle with decreased compliance and impaired relaxation, which leads to increased end-diastolic pressure. Approximately one third of patients with heart failure have diastolic heart failure and there are very few, if any, proven effective treatments.
Symptoms of diastolic heart failure are due, at least in a large part, to an elevation in pressure in the left atrium. In addition to diastolic heart failure, a number of other medical conditions, including systolic dysfunction of the left ventricle and valve disease, can lead to elevated pressures in the left atrium. Increased left atrial pressure often causes acute or chronic breathlessness amongst other problems. In addition, a variety of heart conditions can lead to “right heart failure”, which can result in enlargement of the liver (hepatomegaly), fluid accumulation in the abdomen (ascites) and/or swelling of the lower limbs.
In the past, strategies have been described for the relief of high pressure in the right atrium, such as the creation of hole(s) in the native or surgically created septum between the left and right atria. These have been designed for the rare conditions of pulmonary hypertension or cavopulmonary connections for certain complex congenital heart diseases. O'Loughlin et al. recently described a fenestrated atrial septal defect closure device for the palliation of advanced pulmonary hypertension. However, this device allows bidirectional flow, and the passage of thrombi, and was shown to be closed over within 6 months of insertion. Thus a need still exists for devices to relieve high pressure in the left atrium and which will prevent or minimize the chance of the passage of thrombi.
Accordingly, there exists a need for devices and methods to treat heart failure particularly diastolic and/or systolic failure of the left ventricle and its consequences.